


525600

by Florchis



Series: 525600 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mention of Degenerative Diseases
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un año, especialmente cuando la vida te guarda sorpresas de todos los tipos. Un año en la vida de Quinn Fabray y Noah Puckerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	525600

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra_Theurge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/gifts).



> Glee no me pertenece, etc. Las hermosas canciones explotadas en esta historia tampoco me pertenecen. Este fic es propiedad pura y exclusiva de kyra_theurge. Escrito para el aisinfronteras.

 

_**How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?** _

  
  
  
La casa está tan en silencio como si por ella hubiera pasado un ángel. Todo está intacto en el cuarto de Finn Hudson, y lo seguirá estando durante al menos un mes más, momento en el cual Carole, Burt y Kurt se darán cuenta de que quieren conservar al menos la mitad de las cosas, pero eso sería un error psicológico terrible. Finalmente, serán Artie, Santana y Unique quienes vacien el cuarto, porque nadie podría dudar que son los que tienen más estómago. La puerta se cerrará en ese momento y no volverá a ser abierta hasta muchos años después, cuando la familia quiera preparar el cuarto para su tocayo, que sería su sobrino no de sangre, pero sí de corazón, y si no fuese por esa puerta permanentemente cerrada, se podría caer en la ingenuidad de que nada ha cambiado.  
  
Su cereal está en la alacena, y sus apuntes de la universidad apilados debajo de la mesa del living, y el cargador de respuesto de su celular aún está enchufado en el tomacorrientes de la cocina. Si no fuese por la capa de polvo apenas distinguible- que algunos se empeñan en llamar  _melancolía_ \- que lo cubre todo, uno casi podría engañarse creyendo que nada ha ocurrido.  
  


******

  
El viaje Nueva York- Lima se hace eterno mientras Santana y Rachel no hablan en el avión. Santana se muerde los labios y se retuerce las manos, y no tiene el tacto necesario como para saber qué decir, pero sí el suficiente como para saber que quizás debería decir algo.  
  
Rachel está a su lado fantasmal e ingrávida, y es como si la vida hubiera retrocedido dos años o tres, y Santana  _entiende_ , pero eso no quita que le piquen las ganas de que fuese Kurt quien estuviera ocupando su lugar, y no tener que hacerse cargo de la situación.  
  
La mano de Rachel tiembla sobre el apoyabrazos del avión, y Santana no la toma porque teme que al intentar hacerlo, su mano simplemente la atravesase.  
  


******

  
Luego de cuarenta minutos de discusión, que Marley se pasó llorando sin pausa y sin consuelo, y luego de que Kitty casi se fuese a las manos con Unique, y Ryder, y Tina e- increíblemente- Joe, y de las propuestas desechadas- desde el clásico  _To sir, with love_ , que descartan Tina y Artie de pleno y sin explicaciones, hasta frases irreproducibles en idiomas en los que el único ser humano fluido es Sam- deciden enviar sólo un pequeño ramo con sólo el símbolo de  _The Almighty Treble Clef_  en el lazo, y donar el resto del dinero recaudado al centro comunitario más cercano, para que se puedan comprar al menos un par de bombos.  
  
Se separan, exhaustos y resentidos, y Blaine ignora los llamados de Sam mientras se aleja por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, y se pregunta cómo carajos van a sobrevivir al funeral.  
  


******

  
Ryder insiste en leer el mensaje de despedida que firma New Directions, aunque lo han escrito principalmente Blaine y Marley.  
  
Inicia diciendo:  _Insistí en ser yo quien leyera esta despedida, porque si no fuera por Finn Hudson, quién sabe si hoy podría leer,_ y en ese momento, Carole Hummel, que se había mantenido incólume hasta el momento, rompe a llorar.  
  


******

  
Quinn llega para el funeral con los segundos justos, no habla con nadie y se va antes de que termine.  
  
Cuando vuelve a New Haven, rebusca entre sus apuntes de sociología hasta que encuentra el número de ese profesor con el que no ha vuelto a hablar desde _Santana_ , y aunque sabe perfectamente que no ha dejado a su esposa, ni está entre sus intenciones el dejarla jamás, ahora sus propias pretensiones son distintas, y Quinn está segura de que la atenderá a las dos de la mañana y con una copas de más, y a cualquier horario y en cualquier estado, para ser sinceros.  
  
Así que se acuesta con él en un hotelucho de mala muerte, en un encuentro que es para el olvido, porque, realmente, ¿hay algo en la vida de Quinn Fabray que no fuese mejor olvidar?  
  


******

  
Brittany no viste de luto para el funeral, porque a diferencia de para el de Jane, nadie le ha dicho esta vez qué ponerse. Brittany viste de calzas y lleva el cabello suelto, y una capa violeta y plateada, porque como le explicó a sus perplejos profesores del MIT, así es como se despide a un superhéroe.  
  
Santana le sonríe débilmente desde donde se mantiene firme al lado de Rachel, pero aún sin tocarla, y Brittany le corresponde con un saludo con la mano en alto. Ninguna de las dos amaga acercarse para charlar. El abismo entre ellas ahora es físico, son cientos de kilómetros de distancia, y qué sentido tiene agravar las heridas que son intrínsecas intentando cruzarlo sin tener siquiera un puente de sogas del cual sostenerse.  
  


**

  
Tina se acuesta con Mike después del funeral de Finn.  
  
Y con Artie, también.  
  
Con los dos a la vez.  
  
Es… es una tontería, en realidad.  
  
Es una tontería porque no sana ninguna herida, los tres pierden mucho más de lo que ganan, y es un extraño retroceso al pasado de lo que alguna vez podría haber sido, pero que ahora es demasiado tarde para que sea. Tina en realidad quisiera los abrazos de Blaine, y Mike quisiera poner un océano de distancia entre él y esta realidad- ¿quién elegiría volver al infierno una vez que ha logrado salir?- y Artie quiere _todo_ , simplemente.  
  
Se separan resentidos y cansados, y la muerte hace cosas tan extrañas entre quienes la sufren de segunda mano.  
  


******

  
Santana está segura de que si algo no pasa pronto, va a enloquecer. El duelo no le sienta bien, no tiene ni idea de cómo moverse por la vida en silencio y en puntillas de pie. Quisiera sacudir a Rachel para que salga del mutismo, pero le queda algo de corazón, así que se las agarra con Kurt, que está todo el tiempo al borde del estallido, y que se ha puesto tan amargado como si le hubieran caído encima treinta años extra de golpe.  
  
Santana se resigna finalmente a que el loft va a terminar en llamas o uno de los dos en el hospital- o ambas- si siguen a ese ritmo, y como a pesar de la profundidad de su propio duelo no ha perdido ni a un hermano ni al amor de su vida, hace gala de ser el mejor hombre y emprende la graciosa retirada hacia sus clases y hacia el bar.  
  
Tres días después del funeral, quien no la conociera podría opinar que lleva la vida normal de una mujer de su edad- trabaja doble turno, se deja el aliento y las piernas en sus clases, se acuesta con su novia en cada momento que se le presenta, oportuno y no tanto. Por dentro, sin embargo, le queman la culpa de no estarse ocupando personalmente de Rachel, y el odio intenso hacia Finn Hudson, porque por qué tenías que morirte, imbécil,  _por qué_.  
  


******

Quinn no aparece para el memorial organizado por Mister Schue, y nadie la cuestiona, en parte porque incluso al día de hoy nadie se atreve a poner en duda su estatus de abeja reina- salvo Santana, pero Santana tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse-, en parte porque todos entienden el significado de su luto estrictamente riguroso.  
  
Todos están equivocados, porque es cierto que para Quinn no hay nada más importante que haber logrado salir viva del infierno, pero la verdad es que no va porque tiene problemas más importantes en la cabeza que juntarse a cantar canciones que en realidad no ayudan a cambiar el mundo.  
  


**

  
Si la vida fuera justa, juntaría en el duelo a Blaine Anderson y Rachel Berry, porque los dos sienten que han perdido la voz, y que les fallan las palabras para expresar lo que necesitan decir. (Como la vida no es justa, Blaine Anderson se pone disfraces ridículos y deja que Tina siga empujando los límites muy hacia afuera del tablero. Como la vida no es justa, Rachel Berry se tatúa el nombre de Finn Hudson en las costillas, y con él latiendo con ella en cada inhalación y cada exhalación, siente que finalmente puede volver a respirar.)  
  
Si la vida fuera justa, juntaría en el duelo a Santana López y Noah Puckerman, porque entre los dos no han derramado ni media lágrima, y los espasmos y el dolor se les están acumulando justo por encima del diafragma, expectantes al momento en el que puedan subirles por la tráquea y apretar en sus gargantas con dedos largos e implacables. (Como la vida no es justa, Santana López se aliena de la vida que lleva y de los compañeros que le dan sentido, y pone un océano de distancia entre ella y la realidad. Como la vida no es justa, Noah Puckerman hace básicamente lo mismo, porque siempre han sido muy parecidos, y se dirige hacia el horizonte sintiéndose triunfal, a cumplir el destino que en realidad es de otro.)  
  
Si la vida fuera justa, Quinn Fabray no volvería a pretender que uno de los hitos de su vida nunca ha ocurrido, Carole Hummel no tendría jamás que enterrar al niño de sus ojos, Marley Rose no derramaría kilos de lágrimas, volviendo a convertirse en piel y huesos en el proceso.  
  
¿A quién se le ocurrió alguna vez hacernos creer el mal chiste de que la vida era justa?  
  


******

  
Puck tiene un pie en su nueva vida que en realidad de suya no tiene nada cuando recibe un llamado telefónico de la última persona de la que esperaría recibir uno: Quinn Fabray.  
  
Atiende porque eso es lo que su sangre le dice que haga, no importa a cuántos milímetros del resto de su vida se encuentre, si ella lo llama, él siempre se dará media vuelta para atenderla.  
  
\- Q.  
  
\- Puck, necesito que vengas a New Haven así como  _ayer_.  
  
\- Q, no puedo, estoy…  
  
\- Puckerman, no me importa si estás por convertirte en secretaria privada de Obama, mueves tu judío culo hasta New Haven en este preciso instante.  
  
Este es el momento ideal para que su vida empiece a cambiar, este es el momento para que se ponga los pantalones, este es el momento para que se convierta en el hombre que defiende a su patria recibiendo los balazos con el pecho.  
  
\- Quinn, lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Llama a alguien más.  
  
\- No tengo a nadie más a quien llamar.- Él apenas llega a intercalar un suspiro que ella le corta el aliento con lo siguiente que le dice.- Creo que estoy embarazada.  
  
Tiene un breve latigazo de rabia y le contesta con la voz llena de veneno.  
  
\- Pues llama al padre, porque esta vez seguro que mío no es.  
  
\- No puedo hacer esto con nadie más que contigo.  
  
No dice  _La única otra persona con la que creí que podría soportarlo está muerta_ , pero Puck lo siente como una estaca de hielo entre los omóplatos.  
  
\- ¿Te has hecho un test, aunque sea?  
  
\- Noah…- Y ese es el punto de inflexión, porque eso es un signo de extrema debilidad en ella, y no hay nada en sus genes que lo haya programado para resistirse cuando el amor de su vida lo llama suplicando por ayuda. ¿De qué debería estar hecho? Está seguro que aunque estuviera hecho de  _diamante_  sería capaz de romperse por ella todas las veces que ella lo pidiera.- Noah, no puedo hacer esto sola.  
  
Suspira una vez más, esta vez intentando tranquilizarse, y cierra los ojos. El resto de su vida- la vida de FInn Hudson- puede esperar. Todo puede esperar frente a Quinn Fabray.  
  
\- Dame doce horas.

******

Quinn lo mete en su dormitorio estudiantil en un edificio exclusivo para mujeres sin más esfuerzo que una sonrisa y una caída de ojos, y Puck ha sabido siempre que hombres y mujeres pierden las medias por ella por igual, pero ver el encanto en acción es siempre desconcertante.  
  
Puck lleva dos test de embarazo en el bolsillo, porque está decidido a luchar incluso contra un falso positivo, está dispuesto a luchar incluso contra una realidad.  
  
A pesar de que ella fue capaz de arrastrarlo hasta New Haven por sus propias egoístas necesidades, que nada tienen que ver con las de él, le queda un resto de integridad, así que da vuelta la cabeza cuando ella intenta besarlo en los labios, y su boca sobre su mejilla deja una marca que arde y duele.  
  
Es tarde y él está agotado, y si hay algo que Quinn sabe hacer es negar la realidad, así que él no protesta cuando ella le pide que dejen la verdad para la mañana siguiente, que una noche más no puede hacer la diferencia. Él piensa en Finn y sabe que una noche más puede hacer toda la diferencia del mundo, pero cómo se supone que le diga eso a Quinn Fabray sin provocar que el cuarto se prenda fuego espontáneamente.  
  
Se acuestan acurrucados en la cama simple, y Noah Puckerman ha dormido con decenas de mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero con ninguna ha dormido nunca tan cómodo como con Quinn Fabray, porque la gran mujer que se come el mundo puertas para afuera, y que es capaz de derretirte el cerebro con la fuerza de una sola mirada, se vuelve pequeña e íntima en la cama para caber dentro de sus brazos, y no hay nada que Puck encuentre más adorable y satisfactorio. (¿Es ese un pensamiento sexista? Por favor, las ideas que Jake le mete en la cabeza le estás haciendo mal a sus neuronas.)  
  
Se despierta en mitad de la noche cuando siente la otra mitad de la cama fría, y escucha a Quinn sollozando tras la puerta del baño, pero los dos test siguen sobre la mesita de luz, y es con las sábanas manchadas que le vuelve el alma al cuerpo cuando ni siquiera se había percatado de que se le había escapado.  
  
Se pone los pantalones y junta las tres nimiedades que ha traído consigo y se esmera en hacer el menor ruido posible, pero en largarse antes de que ella salga del baño. El encanto se ha roto, ella ya no lo necesita y a él le espera la vida de Finn Hudson.  
  


******

Quinn Fabray está lista y dispuesta a clavar una estaca en llamas en mitad de las costillas a quien sea que se esté atreviendo a interrumpirla en su maratón de estudio.  
  
Es Noah Puckerman empapado de pies a cabeza en la puerta del edificio, y a Quinn le queda algún rescoldo de corazón en medio del pecho, y retumban en su cabeza las palabras de Santana  _Estas llena de emociones, aunque no quieras aceptarlas_ , y su dedo recorriendo el camino entre el hueco de su garganta y su ombligo, y es con eso en la cabeza que Quinn pide que lo dejen pasar.  
  
No utiliza la artimañana de la posibilidad de la seducción esta vez, sino su autoridad de reina helada, porque ambas dan casi los mismos resultados y no es bueno abusar de ninguna de las dos.  
  
No lo regaña por sus botas que llenan de agua el suelo impecable de su cuarto, y ella misma toma una toalla para secarle el cabello, porque es consciente de que tiene deudas de honor con él, y a Quinn Fabray no le gusta deberle nada a nadie.  
  
Las manos de él tiemblan, y ella se dedica con paciencia a estirarle los dedos entumecidos, para quitarle de entre ellos un papel destrozado por el agua y por el agarre implacable. Le quita luego la ropa y lo empuja suavemente hasta hacerlo caer en su cama. Lo arropa y apaga las luces, y en ningún momento le hace ni una sola pregunta.  
  
Se encierra a estudiar en el baño, y cuando sale a las seis de la mañana, él se ha dormido aferrado a su almohada, y ni aún dormido ha perdido la expresión de extrema tristeza.

  
******   


  
Quinn lo deja dormir sin interrupciones el cansancio de años, o al menos eso le parece a Puck cuando ella lo despierta a mediodía con una sonrisa tan floreada como su vestido.  
  
\- Te invito a almorzar.  
  
Y él no tiene otra ropa que con la que ha llegado, que está seca pero tiesa y desarreglada, y parece un estropajo al lado de ella que es un rayo de sol. Pero no es la primera ni la última vez que vaya a sentir eso a su lado, así que para qué siquiera molestarse en deprimirse.  
  


******

  
\- Creo que nunca había estado en un lugar tan bonito como este.  
  
\- Vamos, Puck, lo dices como si jamás hubieras estado en un lugar bonito en tu vida.  
  
\- No he estado en tantos como tú, eso es seguro.  
  
\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
  
\- Vamos, Quinn, no vamos a empezar a actuar ahora como si no fueras una privilegiada. Tienes una beca en Yale y…  
  
\- Tengo una beca en Yale porque me despellejo los pies y me consumo los ojos estudiando.  _No te equivoques._  
  
\- Eso no quita que no seas una linda cristiana niña blanca.  
  
\- Siendo ahí tu palabra clave _niña_.  
  
\- No vas a decirme que no tener un par de pelotas entre las piernas…  
  
\- No tener un par de pelotas entre las piernas implica que tal vez tú puedas ser discriminado por lo que eres, pero siempre tienes una comunidad a la que volver. Yo soy juzgada por lo que soy y lo que hago, pero también por lo que no soy y lo que no hago, por absolutamente todo el resto del mundo. Y tengo que enfrentarlo sola.  
  
\- No estoy tratando de comparar quién ha sido más miserable.  
  
\- Bien. Porque la vida de ambos tiene mucho margen para la mejoría, y los dos hemos jugado un lamentable papel al respecto. Además, sé pelear sucio y créeme que no serías capaz de defenderte.  
  
\- No te creo.  
  
\- No quieres ponerme a prueba.  
  


******

  
Caen juntos en el mismo baile de siempre, en el que insisten a pesar de que ninguno sabe bailarlo.  
  
\- No puedes seguir quedándote aquí. Ya hemos abusado demasiado de nuestra suerte.  
  
\- Te estás dejando el pelo largo.- Responde él evadiendo el tema y estirando un pliegue de la sábana que se formó justo al caer en el hueco de su espalda. A veces la mira y se pregunta cómo puede haber ido a parar con esa muñeca de porcelana, incluso con la relación disfuncional y terrible que cargan a cuestas. Luego lo piensa un poco mejor y siempre entiende el por qué.  
  
\- Estás evadiendo el tema.  
  
\- No hay nada que hablar. Me iré por la mañana y dejaré de ser una carga, y no tendrás siquiera que recordar que vine.  
  
\- ¿Volverás a Lima?  
  
La sola mención de la palabra hace que los dos tiemblen.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- Bueno, pues entonces no puedes marcharte.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Porque viniste. Y eso es más que motivo suficiente para que te quedes.

  
******   


  
Ella podría hacer como que no le importa y seguir con su vida, pero luego de darle albergue dos noches y alimentarlo los correspondientes dos días, y terminar con él enredada en las sábanas de su cama, a quién se supone que está engañando.  
  
Además, claramente él está escapando de la realidad y ella tiene una licenciatura en eso, así que lo menos que puede hacer es ayudar.  
  
Así que revolea un poco las pestañas y se cobra un par de favores que le deben- esa es una de las máximas para funcionar en la vida; que siempre te deban favores, nunca deberlos- y vuelve a la noche con un plan elaborado, y no hace preguntas, pero tampoco admite objeciones.

  
******   


\- Son hijos de académicos, así que no tienes que educarlos. Tienes que entretenerlos.  
  
\- Lo sé, Quinn.  
  
\- Eso no implica que no tienes que ser cuidadoso con ellos.  
  
\- No voy a dejar que enciendan solos las hornallas o que se ahoguen en la tina, por dios.  
  
\- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que tengas cuidado con lo que sale de tu boca, por ejemplo.  
  
\- Me ofendes, Fabray. Soy  _increíble_  con los niños. Pensé que lo sabías  
  
\- Créeme, _lo sé_.

  
******   


Se entera por Kitty, que, inexplicablemente, es la única persona en Lima con la que aún mantiene alguna clase de contacto. Kitty está indignada hasta las muelas, y Puck quisiera palmear a Artie en la espalda por el efecto maravilloso que está teniendo sobre ella y que él no pudo conseguir, pero hay  _razones_  por las que no tiene contacto con nadie en Lima.  
  
Desempolva el celular del fondo del cajón de la mesita de luz y espera sólo el tiempo suficiente como para que el aparato pueda encenderse, y teniéndolo aún enchufado a la pared, llama a Jake.  
  
\- ¿Puck? ¿Dónde estás? Demonios, estaba tan preocupado por que…  
  
\- Dime que no eres tan idiota como me dijeron que eres.  
  
\- … _¿Qué?_  
  
\- Dime que no es cierto que engañaste a Marley por esa  _víbora_  que no vale ni dos centavos. Dime que no tengo que tomar ese silencio como un sí.  
  
\- Perdón, pero no entiendo cómo eres justamente  _tú_  quien se siente con derecho a darme cátedra sobre esto.  
  
\- Jake, por dios, la idea era precisamente que no cometieras los mismos errores que cometí yo. La idea es que no seas la misma mierda que soy yo. No puedo entender cómo pudiste olvidarte de que…  
  
\- Lamento tener que ser quien te de las novedades, Noah, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo: Finn no sólo se murió para ti.  
  
No podría estrellar el celular contra la pared más rápido ni si se le estuviera quemando en las manos.

  
******   


\- Mi hermano y Marley rompieron.  
  
\- … ¿lo siento?  
  
\- Mira, soy el primero en admitir que fue un imbécil y se lo merece, pero eso no significa que las mujeres no sean  _raras_.  
  
\- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?  
  
\- Kitty le llenó la cabeza de mierda, lo sé de buena fuente, y aún así es como si fueran mejores amigas. Ahora, Jake mete la pata, y que el cielo nos ampare.  
  
\- Hay pocas cosas peores que desilusionar las expectativas de una mujer, Puckerman.  
  
\- Qué se supone que quiere decir eso.  
  
\- Lo que oíste.

  
******   


El estadio de luna de miel- si es que podría llamárselo de ese modo- les dura tres semanas. Ella estudia, él trabaja, duermen juntos noche por medio, generalmente en el departamentucho de mala muerte que ella le ha conseguido a un precio obsceno. Él cocina, ella lleva la contabilidad y comienza a caminar con pies de plomo cuando se da cuenta de que está en la cuenta regresiva del momento en el que debería tomar la decisión que es obvia en la práctica, pero que se rehusa a aceptar en la teoría.  
  
\- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que íbamos a terminar así?- Le pregunta desde la cama, estirándose con pereza mientras él lava los platos de la cena. Le responde el ruido inconfundible de un plato estrellándose contra el suelo. Corre a la cocina como impulsada por un resorte y se detiene en el marco de la puerta, preocupada. - ¿Puck?  
  
\- Estás descalza, no entres.- Él no se vuelve a mirarla mientras recoge los trozos del suelo.- Vuelve a la cama.  
  
Ella hace caso omiso, e intenta un comentario que alivie el ambiente.  
  
\- Vamos, vamos, yo sé que soy increíble, pero no era para que te emocionaras tanto.  
  
Él alza la cabeza y hay lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, y murmura  _Fue como si mis manos no existieran,_  y entonces sí, ella vuelve a la cama.

  
******   


Ninguno de los dos comenta el incidente, pero es como si una nube se hubiera corrido repentinamente de delante de los ojos de Quinn, permitiéndole ver con claridad. Y así es como empieza a notar los continuos y persistentes dolores de cabeza, la sensibilidad frente a las luces demasiado brillantes, sus músculos constantemente adormecidos, su falta de coordinación. No sabe ni una palabra más de medicina que servirse una dosis de jarabe para la tos, pero no es idiota, sabe sumar dos más dos y es imposible escapar a la brutal sabiduría absoluta de Google en estos días.

  
******   


Quinn Fabray sabe mucho sobre mentiras, pero no sabe nada sobre rodeos, considera que el shock es su aliado, y no tiene ni tiempo ni ganas de tomar el camino largo y arduo, cuando puede entrar derribando la puerta grande.  
  
Así que lo agarra sin previo aviso, lo arrincona casi literalmente contra una pared y descarga la pregunta sobre él como si fuera un bloque de cemento.  
  
\- ¿Qué problema tienes?  
  
Él se pone a la defensiva, también literalmente, con los antebrazos en alto y los puños cerrados.  
  
\- No tengo ningún problema.  
  
\- Vete con ese cuento a otra parte. A mí me cuentas la verdad.  
  
\- Mira tú como repentinamente cambiamos el discurso.  
  
Si fuese hombre, Quinn le estamparía un gancho de izquierda directo al mentón. Pero no es hombre, y sabe que él sería incapaz de levantarle la mano, y qué gracia tiene ganar cuando tu contrincante no está en igualdad de condiciones.  
  
\- Te mareas, te dan dolores de cabeza y calambres, te tambaleas cuando caminas. O estás hecho una vieja o hay algo que va  _muy mal_  contigo.  
  
\- No soy algo que puedas arreglar.  
  
\- ¿Quién dijo que me importa?  
  
Él se la quita de en medio con un empujón en la cadera, y está de espaldas mientras le responde.  
  
\- No me aceptaron en el ejército porque no pude pasar el examen médico. Aparentemente tengo problemas de coordinación y de visión que me vuelven tan inservible para el servicio como lo soy para la vida, ¿feliz?  
  
Quisiera decirle que sí, quisiera gritarle y escupirle en la cara porque quizás no han llegado a compartir la intimidad necesaria como para saber medir la intensidad de las discusiones, pero la verdad es que no tiene energía, es como si una bomba le hubiera quitado todo el oxígeno del cuerpo y su sangre es liviana y se evapora a través de sus poros a temperatura ambiente, y ella es puros huesos y carne seca desparramados en el suelo de una realidad que se cierne sobre ella como una nube negra, y no, no está feliz.

  
******   


A Quinn Fabray le puede el orgullo, y no sabe lidiar con el dolor si no es ignorándolo-  _supadreBethlasillaFinnPuck_ -, así que no duda ni por un instante antes de anotarse para una beca en Londres en la que se ha liberado una vacante repentinamente.  
  
Pide la solicitud y escribe su nombre con tanta fuerza que rasga el papel y tiene que pedir otra. La entrega completa con su aire de inalcanzable altivez, como si eso fuera a compensar la realidad de que le tiemblan las manos.

  
******   


La repentina distancia demuestra ser insoportable para ambos, Quinn come poco y Noah duerme mal, y los dos están convencidos de que tienen síntomas compatibles con un verdadero síndrome de abstinencia.  
  
(Los dos se caracterizan por ser dramáticos hasta colmar la paciencia, por supuesto).  
  
Para salvar el pellejo, él diría que es la falta de sexo, y saldría a tratar de acostarse con la primer mujer que le diese la hora, ningún otro requisito excluyente, pero volvería a su departamento un par de horas después, sólo- no por falta de candidatas- y con los dolores de cabeza acentuados por el mal humor y el desencanto.  
  
Para salvar el pellejo, ella diría que son los nervios por los exámenes, y que no tiene tiempo que perder en tonterías, y que no hay nada mal en ella, que la pregunta es inconducente por definición, y necesitaría activar el encendedor tres veces antes de poder encenderse el maldito cigarrillo de una puta vez.

  
******   


Conociéndola, él tendría que haber sabido que si ella es la que aparece con el pañuelo blanco, es sólo para distraerlo porque le está trayendo artillería pesada por la espalda.  
  
Pero ha tenido el peor año de su vida, ha muerto su mejor amigo y su hermano de la vida, lo han rechazado en lo único en lo que pensó que podía llegar a servir para algo, dándole como excusa que hay algo mal dentro suyo, hay algo mal dentro de su sangre y dentro de sus células, algo que no puede arrancarse rascándose con furia, algo que no puede quitarse refregándose con lavandina.  
  
Noah Puckerman ha tenido un año de mierda, y siente como si tuviera peso real la desilusión deslizándose por los costados de su cuerpo y formando a sus pies un lago en el que indefectiblemente se va a terminar ahogando.  
  
Noah Puckerman ha tenido un año de mierda, y Quinn Fabray se presenta en su departamento y abre con su propio juego de llaves, y siempre ha sido la chica indicada en el momento equivocado, y nadie podría pedirle que hiciera otra cosa que llorar lágrimas de alivio y de sangre.  
  
Pero no llora- porque le han enseñado que los hombres no lloran, y en el último tiempo ha aprendido que en realidad se espera que  _no sufran-_  sino que la alza en brazos, y por puro milagro sus músculos no lo traicionan, y la sostiene estrechada contra su pecho, y ella que es de extremidades largas y piel tersa parece de aire y de ensueño entre sus brazos.  
  
La alza en brazos y la besa con reverencia, porque es su ancla a tierra y lo único hermoso que alguna vez ha tenido en la vida- ¿Ha existido Beth realmente alguna vez? ¿O fue otra creación de su cerebro maldito que ahora se entretiene cambiándole la altura de los escalones y poniéndole la intensidad de mil soles a la pantalla de la computadora?-, y la deposita en la cama como quien deposita a una reina, a un hada, a una diosa.  
  
Le hace el amor como si su corazón fuese un arpa cantando.  
  
La piel de ella es dulce entre sus manos, y sus labios se sienten como un estallido de estrellas sobre los suyos, y la conoce y tendría que haber sabido que tras el sorbo de vino dulce venía el golpe de la espada.  
  
Tendría que haber sabido reconocer las señales de que venía, finalmente, a ser Dalila.  
  
Es culpa suya el despertarse a la mañana siguiente, empapado y solo en una cama gigante, para encontrarse con que ella hace dos horas se ha subido a un vuelo rumbo a Londres.  
  
A él no le alcanza el tiempo para despertarse y notar su ausencia que ya- ¿qué hay en New Haven que lo haga su hogar, si no está ella? Sin ella, no es más que una ciudad arbolada y académica, en la que nunca sucede nada interesante. Le faltan la magia y la chispa de LA y le sobra el fantasma de ella - está poniendo los pies en polvorosa para regresar a Lima.

  
******   


  
Es posible que los fantasmas vayan escondidos debajo de su lengua y detrás de sus párpados. Lima está llena de fantasmas, también.  
  
Se atrinchera en la casa de su madre y le jura a Jake que si alguien se entera de que está en Lima, le retirará la palabra, esta vez de forma definitiva. Especialmente Beiste. Y Artie. Y Kitty, por dios.  
  
Se pasa los días a media luz, escondido en su cuarto, leyendo historietas viejas, es vagamente consciente de que Carole se ha pasado por su casa a dejarle los libros de pedagogía de Finn- ¿quién se lo ha contado? Carole odia hasta los  _huesos_  de Quinn, jamás pudo perdonarle lo que Finn sí, y no cree que haya nadie más que pudiera contarle algo así. Carole es su segunda madre, y quizás es verdad que una madre siempre sabe. Tiene los libros de Finn, pero no los tocaría ni aunque fueran la clave para obtener el secreto de la vida eterna. Su madre lo deja en paz, porque a fin de cuentas daría hasta su piel por él, y hasta su hermana evita cruzarse demasiado en su camino.  
  
Aparentemente, él también es un fantasma.

  
******   


Rory se entera por casualidad por un comentario exasperante que hace Sugar casi al pasar, y la sangre se le hiela dentro de las venas, en parte por la noticia en sí misma, en parte porque nadie consideró importante decírselo.  
  
Deja a Sugar hablando sola y se esfuerza por no llorar, porque cree que Finn hubiera opinado que eso es de poco hombre, pero de todos modos junta los pocos recuerdos tangibles que aún le quedan de su estadía en los Estados Unidos - una foto de cuando salieron campeones nacionales, una grulla que le regaló Brittany, la chaqueta de cuando hicieron _I can’t go for that/You make my dreams come true_ -, los apila sobre su cama en riguroso silencio, y aunque Finn Hudson murió hace más de tres meses, se queda en vela toda la noche guardando duelo por él, pero especialmente por el hueco incurable que ha dejado en la familia que está lejos, pero sigue siendo suya.

  
******   


Se dice que es el clima húmedo que no le hace bien a su cabello, ni a sus articulaciones, especialmente a las de su cerebro, y que Londres es muy hermoso, pero no es para ella. No es que New Haven tenga una particular atracción, porque mirándolo a la distancia y con algo que cree parecerse a la objetividad, lo único verdaderamente maravilloso sobre Yale es que es  _no-Lima_. Podría ser Yale como podría ser cualquier lado, para ser honestos.  
  
El aire nuevo le hace bien, de todos modos, y le despeja la cabeza, y la hace recordar las decisiones de un año atrás, cuando se sentía tan agradecida que no le quedaba otra posibilidad que devolver, y devolver implicaba ayudar a llevar a Puck por el buen camino, que es el suyo, pero del cual siempre pierde el rumbo.  
  
Le da tanta culpa que quisiera morderse la lengua, pero tiene miedo de envenenarse.

  
******   


  
Puck tendría que haber aprendido con Finn que tener hermanos es una mala idea.  
  
Jake se sienta con él y toman juntos una cerveza tras otra y tocan la guitarra, y Jake le arranca las confesiones con tanta maña y destreza que Puck se deja hacer como si no se diera cuenta de que está siendo engatusado.  
  
Se deja arrastrar al hospital más o menos de la misma manera, porque en realidad ni él mismo sabe realmente si no quiere saber la verdad o si simplemente no quiere tener que afrontarla solo.

  
******   


La sola idea de volver a New Haven hace que la piel le arda más de lo que le arden los ojos de tanto llorar.  
  
Se paga el pasaje a New York con más alivio que desencanto mientras marca el número de Santana en su celular.  
  
 _Mira, Puckerman, la verdad es que elegiste el peor momento de la existencia para llamar. Pero si no te importa que a Lady Hummel tal vez le agarre un ataque de histeria y comience a tirarte sus cremas por la cabeza, por supuesto que tenemos un sillón donde puedes dormir. Eres familia, al fin y al cabo._

  
******   


Puck no ha vuelto para renovar el contrato temporal de su departamento luego de las vacaciones, y, realmente, Quinn no sólo tiene más orgullo, si no también más cosas que hacer que ir a limpiarle las lágrimas de una de sus rabietas de bebé.  
  
No es por los llamados ocasionales que aún recibe de algunos profesores de la Universidad, lamentándose por cuánto lo extrañan sus hijos.  
  
No es porque extraña su chaqueta al caminar por las calles de New Haven mientras empieza lentamente a caer el otoño.  
  
No es porque nadie cocina su salsa de champignones favorita como él.  
  
No es por los mensajes que se mandaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada.  
  
No es por los años de historia que hay entre ellos, y que sabe tan a desperdicio tirar a la basura.  
  
No es por eso, pero en realidad es un poco por cada una de esas cosas y por todas. Y por ninguna.  
  
La verdad es que es porque lo extraña que Quinn desempolva el pasaje de tren que le regaló a Rachel y que nunca llegó a utilizar.

  
**

Le abre la puerta Rachel, y Quinn no intentaría argumentar que no lo está haciendo por puro impulso, pero ha tenido tiempo de pensar un plan de emergencia en el tren, y esta posibilidad tan sencilla y tan obvia no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Está a punto de darse media vuelta y volverse por donde vino, pero Rachel ha sido siempre la primera en estirar la mano, y su sonrisa es genuina cuando la toma de la cara interior del codo y le dice  _Quinn, que gusto verte_.  
  
Toman la primer taza de té prácticamente en silencio, y Quinn se ha acostumbrado a eso en los últimos meses, y antes poseía una maestría en ser capaz de apagar por completo el ruido exterior y vivir exclusivamente dentro de su cabeza, pero Rachel ha sido siempre  _Rachel_  de la piel para afuera, y el cambio no es necesariamente malo, pero sí extraño, y es imposible eludir la idea de algo que se marchita al mirarla, y Quinn no puede evitar pensar que los árboles mueren de pie, al fin y al cabo. Rachel rompe el silencio con un golpe corto y directo a las encías, y Quinn se pregunta con una extraña mezcla de amargura y de fascinación cuánto tendrán que ver los últimos meses que ha estado conviviendo con Santana.  
  
\- Veo que finalmente encontraste el pase de tren que se te había perdido en el fondo del cajón.  
  
\- Rachel…  
  
\- No, no, está bien. Lo entiendo. Es un tanto extraño, porque al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien los compró, pero lo entiendo. Nueva York no es para todos, y para qué va uno a hacer un viaje que no es placentero si no tiene a alguien que le importa esperándolo en la otra estación.  
  
\- Rachel, siento lo de Finn.  
  
Rachel asiente con la cabeza, porque no hay otra forma de responder a las obviedades, y terminan en silencio la segunda taza de té.  
  
\- Volverán pronto.- Comenta al pasar mientras enjuaga las tazas.- Están todos ayudando a Kurt y a Blaine a mudarse. Yo no puedo hacer esfuerzos, o estoy segura de que mi director se encargaría de romperme  _él mismo_  la columna en dos. - Quinn no sabe de qué está hablando, y no pregunta, porque la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que eso probablemente conduciría a una espiral interminable, y la poca energía que le ha dejado la vida tiene que ser racionada de forma inteligente.- Me alegra que hayas venido, Quinn, en serio.  
  
El abrazo la toma por sorpresa, y puede sentir cuán frágiles son los huesos de Rachel bajo sus manos, y durante cuarenta segundos se permite quererla incondicionalmente, pero al separarse se da cuenta de que mientras la muerte de Finn debería haberlas unido en la sensación de viudez que a cada una le corresponde proporcionalmente, en realidad no hizo más que abrir entre ellas una zanja infranqueable. Finn siempre será para Rachel los años dorados en la memoria, el ángel sobre el hombro y un anillo que Quinn está segura que nunca lleva demasiado lejos de su cuerpo. Para Quinn, en cambio, Finn fue el motivo y la excusa para cortar de manera completa con una realidad que en realidad nunca la ha deseado- y que nunca fue deseada por ella- y el crudo golpe de realidad de que nadie es invencible y de que es verdad que sólo los buenos mueren jóvenes: o mueres o vives lo suficiente para que la vida te corrompa.  
  
Rompen el abrazo, y se siente como el abandono voluntario de un amor que no se ha disfrutado, y algo sabe amargo en la boca de Quinn, pero también ha perdido un peso enorme que llevaba sobre el pecho y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que cargaba.  
  
\- Bueno, ¿no vas a aleccionarme sobre qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?- Dice simplemente porque necesita que se dispersen en el aire los fragmentos minúsculos del sueño hecho pedazos.  
  
\- Oh, no.- Rachel ríe, y si su risa puede seguir siendo así de cristalina a pesar de todo, quizás no haya que perder la esperanza.- No voy a quitarle el honor a Santana.

  
******   


Santana arrastra a Quinn a la calle casi antes de que los demás hayan podido percatarse de su presencia. La arrincona contra la pared exterior del loft, y por un instante a Quinn se la pasa por la cabeza el desquiciado presentimiento de que va a besarla, y es entonces que se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que se ven desde San Valentín, y a pesar de que han pasado ocho meses, su piel aún arde ante el contacto con sus dedos.  
  
Es posible que su piel arda toda la vida ante el contacto con la de Santana, pero eso está bien y no significa que está enamorada de ella, y, realmente, quién hubiera pensado que un simple viaje a New York era lo que necesitaba para que se le acomodasen las ideas dentro de la cabeza.  
  
Santana no la besa, por supuesto, y quizás tiene que ver con esa chica de mejillas bonitas que aparece en fotos por todo el piso, o quizás- muy posiblemente- tenga que ver con Finn Hudson.  
  
\- Declaración de intenciones, Fabray. Ya mismo.  
  
\- ¿Qu… qué?  
  
\- Mira, habitualmente me sentaría a comer helado y a reírme con las princesas mientras tú y Puckerman usan la eternidad para destruirse mutuamente de la peor manera posible, pero si luego la basura va a terminar tirada en la puerta de mi casa, el juego deja de ser divertido. Así que necesito saber cuáles son tus intenciones para patearte el culo ahora mismo si es necesario y dejarnos de perder el tiempo.  
  
Quinn suspira, y posiblemente debería tener una respuesta sarcástica y terrible escondida debajo de la manga, pero no la tiene, porque ha hecho todo este viaje precisamente para dejar de jugar, y no hay forma de escapar a la realidad de que casi con seguridad Santana la conoce mejor que nadie.  
  
\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, Santana.  
  
Contra todo pronóstico, Santana no se precipita a arrancarle los ojos, sino que asiente con la cabeza, como si esa fuera exactamente la respuesta que estaba esperando.  
  
\- Pero viniste por él, ¿verdad?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- Bueno, creo que esa es toda la respuesta que ambas necesitamos.  
  


******

  
Cuando Quinn y Santana vuelven a entrar al loft, para Puck es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido un instante, sólo para luego proseguir su marcha a diez veces su velocidad normal. Sería incapaz de reconstruir los acontecimientos, la sucesión lógica de los hechos, pero jamás podrá olvidar el tacto de las mejillas de Quinn bajo sus palmas, el choque de la nariz de ella contra la suya, el peso de la lengua de ella en su boca. Escucha vagamente a Santana arrastrando a Rachel fuera del departamento, y luego se vuelve sordo para todo lo que no sean los cascabeles tintineantes de la boca de Quinn.  
  
Se permite sumergirse en el oasis que es ese cuerpo que conoce mejor que el suyo- el cuerpo de Quinn es lo único en ella que no miente, mientras que el suyo... quién podría decir que conoce un cuerpo que lo traiciona- y olvidarse del resto del mundo.  
  


**

  
Cae la tarde y “[Plane](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4grI2nujEc)” suena desde los parlantes conectados al ipod de Blaine, y Puck murmura sin despegar del todo sus labios del hombro de ella:  
  
\- Esta canción me hizo llorar durante todo el verano.  
  
\- Ah, _Puckerman_ , no sabía que eras un sentimental.  
  
Él tarda un largo rato en responder.  
  
\- También pensaba en lo preciosa que te verías desnuda junto a estos ventanales.  
  
La decisión es tomada en una décima de fracción de segundo, porque las palabras _Podrías habérselo preguntado a Santana_  están a punto de caérsele de la boca. No las dice, porque aunque es algo real y algo con lo que él va a tener que aprender a lidiar tarde o temprano, en este preciso momento es un comentario gratuito y no le interesa herirlo simplemente porque puede. Es esa milésima de consideración- más aún que el haberlo ido a buscar a New York- la que tiene para ella el poder de la revelación. Así que estira los brazos por arriba de la cabeza y no recurre a la artificial sensualidad felina- que aprendió de Santana; cuándo dejará de entremezclarse ella con el sexo dentro de su cabeza. Cuándo.- sino que se deja ser ella misma, con su simple iridiscencia de mujer satisfecha, mientras dice:  
  
\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué piensas hacer al respecto?

  
******   


  
Las negociaciones son arduas y brutales, porque las palabras son mucho más difíciles y peligrosas que el sexo.  
  
Quinn se enfurece cuando se entera de algunos detalles: que él ha estado peor desde que ella se fue, que los exámenes que Jake lo llevó a hacerse dieron resultados extraño, y por eso huyó de Lima, para que nadie lo obligara a enfrentarse a una realidad a la que le huye más que a la peste. Quinn cierra los ojos y cuenta de cien a cero e inspira profundo antes de comenzar con su propuesta definitiva:  
  
\- Noah, eres un adulto, y tengo que aprender a aceptar eso. Así que no comparto tus decisiones, pero las respeto. No voy a obligarte a que continúes con los exámenes si no quieres, aunque sólo tengo un consejo para darte, que me costó mucho dolor aprender: uno solo tiene lo que uno es, y nada más. Y, además, tengo una condición. Quiero poder tenerte un ojo encima, así que te vienes a New Haven conmigo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo se supone que eso es una  _contra_ para mí?

  
******   


  
Para poder llegar a un acuerdo uno siempre tiene que ceder, así que se quedan a pasar las fiestas en New York, donde el loft se llena de gente hasta reventar, porque todo el mundo ha decidido quedarse en New York, aparentemente.  
  
(Nadie lo dice, pero la ausencia de Finn se hace más evidente en los espacios en los que alguna vez estuvo presente, así que la decisión lógica para todo el mundo es New York)  
  
Van Burt y Carole, y Hiram y Leroy se pasan a saludar antes de su crucero anual el mismo día que pasa la madre de Santana, y Quinn que está acostumbrada a la vida de comunidad dentro de su fraternidad, pero no a las medias de lana y a las tazas de chocolate pasada la medianoche, no sabe si reír o llorar.  
  
Puck aprende de Blaine a cocinar sus galletitas favoritas, y se acurrucan juntos frente al fuego, de a pares, ella y Puck, Tina y Artie, Sam y Rachel, Kurt y Blaine, Santana y Dani, y los engranajes son tan aceitados, y se siente como haber crecido un siglo en cuarenta y ocho horas, y por una vez esa sensación no le da ganas de huir.

  
******   


  
Como todo en la vida, la convivencia no es color de rosa, ni ninguno de los dos esperaba que lo fuera, pero de todos modos funciona aceptablemente bien.  
  
Ella opina que es porque las reglas claras conservan la amistad, y antes les faltaba precisamente el conocimiento de los límites del otro.  
  
Él opina que lo que les faltaba era amor.  
  
Los dos se equivocan, y los dos tienen razón.

  
******   


  
Puck pierde el equilibrio en una de las escalinatas de la universidad un jueves por la tarde. Está a dos escalones del nivel del mar y no se hace más que un rasguño, pero se pone malhumorado e incontrolable, y pelean a los gritos como no habían peleado en todo el año, y en lugar de ponerse furiosa, como Quinn esperaba ponerse, termina llorando encerrada en el baño, mientras él le suplica del otro lado que le abra.

  
******   


El viernes por la mañana, Noah comete uno de los errores más estúpidos de su vida.  
  
La despierta en la cama con el desayuno y todo es tan obscenamente irreal que sólo puede ser la calma que antecede al huracán.  
  
A veces es más fácil perderse en el enredo de las sábanas que en el mar en medio de una tormenta.  
  
\- Cásate conmigo.- Dice él, y ella no saltaría tan rápido si la cama estuviera electrificada.  
  
Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre, y le fallan los labios cuando quiere hablar, así que se calza el vestido sin ropa interior en un solo movimiento y se va por la puerta con las manos aún temblando.

  
**

Quinn Fabray creyó durante mucho tiempo que con el beso que le dio al final de su último año estaba cerrando el círculo de lo que había sido su historia.  
  
Estaba equivocada, pero por poco, porque su historia se cuenta en espirales concéntricas, que pasan muchas veces por un lugar en el que las circunstancias apenas cambian.

  
******   


  
  
Esta vez, es él quien va a buscarla a Nueva York.  
  
\- Que no se les haga costumbre.- Le reprocha Santana en la puerta con las manos en las caderas, y sale del departamento de la mano con Rachel.- ¿Están saliendo, ustedes dos?- Pregunta más por sorpresa que verdadera curiosidad, y, contra todo pronóstico, Santana le responde  _No_ , y Rachel  _Métete en tus asuntos_.  
  
Quinn no se da vuelta a mirarlo cuando él cierra la puerta, y la luz de la primavera que quiere empezar a florecer ilumina su perfil de diosa griega, y si es verdad que la capacidad de apreciar belleza es lo que distingue al hombre de los animales, quizás no esté todo perdido para él si le pusieron al lado a un ser tan bello, ya que es responsabilidad del cuerpo reflejar la belleza del alma.  
  
No se acerca a tocarla y no le habla, hay algo en el aura de paz a su alrededor que le hace sentir que no podría perturbarla ni aunque lo intentara.  
  
\- Es bonito vivir entre mujeres un poco, para variar.- Dice finalmente ella, y él lo interpreta como la señal de permiso para acercarse.- Te extrañé, de todos modos.  
  
\- Lo siento, Q, yo…  
  
\- Shhh. Shhh.

  
******   


  
\- Estuve mal. En irme, quiero decir. Pero no podía decirte otra cosa que no, y cuando digo un no, es definitivo.  
  
\- Eso quiere decir que esto no es un _sí_ , pero tampoco es un  _no_.  
  
\- No empujes tu suerte.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no podías decirme otra cosa que no?  
  
\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?  
  
\- Porque estaba desesperado.  
  
-  _Exacto_. Era por ti, y cuando hagas esto, quiero que sea profundamente por mi.  
  
\- Acabas de decir  _cuando_.  
  
\- ¿Qué te dije sobre empujar tu suerte, Puckerman? Además,  _no puedo creer_  que pensaras que aceptaría  _menos_  de lo que Blaine le dio a Kurt.  
  
\- Es decir que el hobbit acaba de arruinar las expectativas para toda nuestra generación.  
  
\- Básicamente.

  
******   


  
Es complicado convivir con él, que festeja cada triunfo de ella como si fuera propio, que la espera todos los días sonriente y emocionado, ansioso de escuchar las novedades, por más mínimas que sean, por más que no sean otra cosa que chusmeríos de pasillo, y ella se siente rígida y extraña, porque el orgullo- junto con el amor- es una de las emociones que más desea generar en otros, y, por lo tanto, una de las que más le cuesta recibir.  
  
Aprende, de a poco, a dejar de lado las defensas como si fueran capas de ropa, porque frente a él no tiene que interpretar ningún papel, frente a él no tiene que ser más que  _Quinn_ , no hay otras expectativas que sus ojos brillantes y su risa sincera.  
  
Aprende, también, a estirar la mano y a entender que el mundo no acaba donde termina su brazo, que la realidad tiene mecanismos complejos y que no todo se explica porque existe una nube negra que es de su exclusiva propiedad arriba de su cabeza. Aprende a hacerle preguntas a él, a interesarse por sus gustos aunque no los comparta, aprende que él también es un ser humano, y que puede ser complicado vivir dentro de su cabeza, también.  
  
Aprende, incluso, a jugar al  _Super Mario Bros_.

  
******   


  
Ella maneja hacia Lima- ¿cómo dejó que eso pasara? ¿Cómo dejó que él la convenciera de semejante estupidez?- y él está encargado de la música.  
  
\- La última vez que te dediqué una canción de él, era porque había algo roto dentro de mí. Ahora sigue habiendo algo roto dentro de mí, pero me he dado cuenta de que no importa, porque hay otras cosas que importan más.  
  
\- Deberías habérte[la](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIj42LYUOO4) guardado para otro momento.- Se esmera en que el comentario sea amargo una vez que ha terminado la canción, porque necesita concentrarse en mirar al frente para que él no vea sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Es un  _pecado_  que no podamos bailarla.  
  


**

  
El árbol de Finn ha crecido en el último año, o eso es lo que Puck asegura-  _Tiene él mismo gen imparable que él_ , murmura, y los dos ríen por no llorar- y en el aniversario de su muerte se turnan para decirle algo mientras no se sueltan de las manos.  
  
 _(He sobrevivido a mi primer año en Yale.)  
  
(Voy a ir a una universidad comunitaria a estudiar educación inicial.)  
  
(El mundo es menos terrible de lo que yo pensaba, pero lo es de maneras diferentes.)  
  
(Los niños me hacen sentir vivo de nuevo.)  
  
(No puedo creer que el último abrazo que te di fue seis meses antes… No puedo creer que no te abracé más.)  
  
(No te haces una idea de la falta que me haces, todos los días de mi vida.)  
  
(Estoy permitiendo que alguien me haga feliz sin sabotearlo. Eso es progreso, ¿verdad?)  
  
(La vida me dio una milésima oportunidad con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Por ti, te prometo que estás vez no voy a desperdiciarla.)_  
  
Es como si se hubieran quitado un peso de la espalda cuando abandonan el campo del McKinley High, y se van balanceando las manos, y no miran atrás, porque la vida ha hecho-  _hace_ \- lo imposible por quebrarlos, pero aún no ha logrado romperlos.  


 


End file.
